


Backseat Driver

by kijilinn



Series: Matt Graver and Katie Taylor [1]
Category: Sicario (2015)
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hickies, Mild Praise Kink, Morning After, Public Sex, consent kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: Sometimes you just need a good backseat fucking.Was originally going to be porn without plot but the plot got away from me.





	Backseat Driver

I staggered out of the bar and paused to lean on the railing of the porch and giggle. I had had more than my fair share of drinks this evening and still found myself heading home alone, but that was probably just as well. Considering the number of drinks I’d consumed, it was fairly certain I wouldn’t have been a satisfying lay anyway. As I stumbled down the stairs and headed toward the parking lot, I felt a hand on my elbow and a warm, low voice said, “Whoa, there. You might want to think twice about trying to drive right now.” 

I turned back and peered up at the man holding my arm and beamed at him. He raised his eyebrows and tried to suppress a smirk his face wasn’t designed to suppress. “I wasn’ gonna drive,” I told him seriously. “I was gonna pass out in the back seat and hope for the best.” I blinked and tried to get my vision to resolve, still weaving on my feet. “Okay, I know this kinda thing goes over like a bled laboon, but don’ I know you from somewhere?” 

He considered my face and I watched the smirk melt into an actual smile. “Fuck, I do know you. You’re Katie Taylor.” I grinned and nodded, which made his handsome face blur into shapes of light and dark. “Matt,” he supplied. “Matt Graver. I was the one who lost to your brother so badly in that tournament a few years back.” 

“Ryan always was better than everyone at everything,” I grinned. “Don’ take it personal.” 

“I don’t. I suck at darts.” When I wobbled, Matt caught me under the elbow again and said, “You are really not steady there, sugar. Can I give you a ride somewhere?” 

My lips pinched into a smirk and I gave him a sidelong look. “I can think of a lotta places I’d like to ride you to.” 

Matt raised his eyebrows and almost choked a little on his own laughter. “Wow, okay. Um, that was forward and kind of hot and if you weren’t drunk off your ass, I’d probably be up for it. But you are and I’ve seen the size of your brother and his aim with darts. Can I take you somewhere where you can safely sleep this off?” He paused and his lips curled. “And maybe leave you with my number?” 

I huffed out my breath and Matt had to put his other hand on my shoulder to keep me upright. “Okay, fine,” I sighed in disgust. “Unless I can talk you into at least a quick hickey in the back seat?” 

“Well,” Matt smirked at me, then shook his head quickly. “No. Nope. You’re not thinking straight and I know better than to push my luck.” 

“If I let you drive me home, will you stay?” I grinned and rested my chin against his chest. It was a nice chest, firm and muscled and covered in a soft, brushed cotton shirt that made me want to nuzzle into it. 

Matt sighed and steered me by my shoulders in the direction of an SUV. “No. I will drive you home and stay long enough to make sure you won’t vomit in your sleep and suffocate and then I’m going to call your brother and tell him his sister needs someone to hold her hair back when she wakes up.” When we had made several wobbling steps forward, he pulled me back slightly and added, “And I’ll leave you my number and you can call me when you’re sober.” 

“And then you’ll give me a ride?” I asked hopefully and grinned when he ducked his head and laughed. 

“No promises, sweet cheeks.” He opened the passenger side door and stuffed me inside, his hand on the back of my head like he was pushing a criminal into the back of a police car. “Buckle up and if you need to barf, please do it out the window.” 

“Yessir,” I replied and bounced until I was settled in the seat, then reached over my shoulder and fought with the seatbelt. It yanked out of my hands a few times and then refused to buckle when I managed to drag it down to my hip. “Dammit,” I muttered. “Go in, you stupid thing.” 

I paused and looked up to see Matt watching me with his chin in his hands and an amused smile on his face. “Having trouble?” 

“Fuck you,” I muttered and jammed the buckle down, only managing to pinch my finger. “Ow!” 

“Here.” His fingers removed the belt from my hands and held the buckle still while he fastened them together. I was distracted by his nearness and the fact that he smelled like worn leather and woodsmoke. Before he pulled away, I lunged for him and manage to get my hands on either side of his lapels, dragged him down to my mouth and kissed him enthusiastically. I felt him sigh as he let go of the seat belt and reached up to touch my face lightly, then pushed me back until he could disengage from my hopeful lips. “Are you this determined when you’re sober?” he murmured without opening his eyes. 

“Worse,” I whispered. I turned my head and kissed his wrist, smiled when he shivered. 

“I am trying to be a fucking gentleman here,” he growled. “You are making it very… very difficult.” 

“Am I making it hard, too?” I grinned at him. 

Matt glared, but it softened into a smirk and he leaned back from me to climb into the driver’s seat. “More than a little. You need to sit down and sober up, though. I’m still not messing around with Ryan Taylor’s sister while she’s drunk.” He started the SUV and checked his rearview before pulling out and heading for the road. “Where do you live again?” 

I reached one hand over to run it along his thigh and he made a grumpy sound, reached down and returned my hand to my lap. I sulked and crossed my arms over my chest. “Fine. Be that way. My apartment’s on Berkshire.” I leaned against the window and huffed. 

“Katie,” Matt sighed, “you are as adorable as you are drunk. I have every expectation that the former will remain after the latter’s gone.” I tried to follow his words and squinted at him seriously. I think he was complimenting me. “If you’re still interested tomorrow after two cups of coffee and half a bottle of ibuprofen, you can call me.” 

“Promise?” I asked in a small voice. Now that I was calming down some, he was making more sense and my head was starting to spin. 

“I promise.” Matt glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled. “Which building?” 

“3600,” I said. “The third one there.” 

“Doin’ alright over there?” he asked. There was a wary tone in his voice that made me wonder if I’d gone as pale as I felt. “Button for the window’s right there.” 

“I’m fine,” I insisted. “I can make it up the stairs.” 

Matt paused and sighed as he pulled into one of the guest parking spaces outside my building. “Stairs? As in you’re going to need to navigate to another floor to get to your apartment?” 

“I can handle stairs.” 

“You can barely handle keeping your pants on, honey. Is there any elevator?” 

I shook my head violently which only made me dizzier and more nauseated. "Claustrophobic,” I mumbled. “Never use it.” 

Matt cut off the engine and circled the SUV to let me out. “I’ll walk you up,” he said, his tone resigned. “C’mere, wobbly.” I eyed his extended hands and then his face, which was still somewhere between annoyed and amused. “C’mon.” 

I reached out and took his hands, let him help me down from the car and he slipped one arm around my back, holding me up. “You don’t have to,” I said softly. 

“I know.” He helped me all the way up to my apartment on the third floor and stood with his hands on my sides to steady me while I fumbled out my keys and unlocked the door. “You got it from here, slugger?” 

“I’ll slug you,” I muttered and shouldered the door open. I looked back over my shoulder to study him where he stood leaning in the doorway, hands in his pockets and a small, almost smug smile on his face. "Thank you, Matt.” 

“You’re welcome, Katie.” He leaned forward a little and stood up straight again. “Say hi to Ryan when you see him.” 

“You promised.” 

Matt paused to raise his eyebrows. “Scuz me?” 

I sighed and put my hands on my hips. “You promised. Before. Your number.” 

His lips twisted into that smug smirk again and he chuckled. “You really are doggedly determined. I think I like that about you.” I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, thumbed open the contacts and held it out to him without speaking. He took it and smiled down at it as he tapped the buttons and extended it back to me. “Call me. We’ll see about that ride.” I looked down at the phone and smiled back up at him as he bounced his fist lightly off the door frame and turned to go back down the stairs to the parking lot. 

*** 

Morning dawned and I rolled onto my back. I wondered if anything that had happened the night before had been real or if I had dreamed the random encounter with Ryan Taylor’s baby sister outside of the bar. The girl was a looker and obviously a very determined drinker in addition to being very determined about a number of things. I remembered Ryan as tall and lean, about my age and with the kind of dead aim that came with some level of professional training, possibly military service. Katie had been behind the bar during the tournament, smiling and serving and rejecting advances all night. I had noticed her and her smile, her laughter that drew any man’s attention away from what he was trying to focus on. Usually, I have better focus. About half-way through our game, Ryan had pulled me aside and told me to keep my eyes and hands off his sister. I had agreed but he knew I didn’t keep my end of the bargain: my eyes kept going back to her. I’d walked away that night with a decent buzz, a hole in my pocket where my ready cash had been, and a hardon for a girl I expected to never see again. 

My memory of her had faded after that. Life goes on and there’s always something else more important than what kept you jonesing the night before. To have her stumble out of the bar and practically run me over had been more than a surprise. To have her not only remember me but enthusiastically attempt to jump me while drunk was a surprising pleasure. The temptation to accept that enthusiasm had been massive. The years between the tournament and last night had only improved her appeal: she looked fantastic and it wasn’t just that she kept putting her hands where they didn’t belong. When she kissed me, I came really close to not caring if she was impaired. I wanted her badly. 

I rubbed my hands over my face with a groan. Even thinking about her had me hard again and I still had plenty to do today before I was going to get a chance to deal with anything my second head wanted. I pulled myself up to sit on the edge of the bed and reached for my phone. 

The blasting thing rang. 

I jumped back from it like it had burned me, then forced myself to calm down and pick it up. It was an unknown number, but that wasn’t unusual for my phone calls: almost everyone I knew had a burner phone or three. “Graver,” I said as I answered it. 

“Matt?” 

I closed my eyes, then glared down at my lap. “Morning, sweet, short and tipsy. How’d you sleep?” 

“Like a woman who should remember that she’s not 18 anymore.” I smiled at the pain in her voice; she sounded like she had a massive hangover and she was still calling me. “I’ve had two cups of coffee and the maximum dose of ‘profen I can take. Want to get lunch?” 

My mouth went dry and I licked my lips. I thought of all the meetings I still needed to attend today, all the calls I still had to make and take. All the unpleasant conversations I needed to have. I wanted one that I could actually enjoy. I knew I shouldn’t but sometimes, that’s half the appeal. “Sure. When and where?” 

*** 

I watched as Matt Graver walked across the parking lot toward the cafe. It briefly occurred to me that it was unfair that anyone so good-looking should exist on the face of the planet. If anything, he looked better when I was sober. The t-shirt and jeans he was wearing were loose in all the right places and hugged in all the others. I couldn’t help wanting to hug some of those places myself. 

When he was within earshot, I slipped outside and grinned at him. “Matt.” 

Matt lifted his chin and the grin he gave me made my stomach wobble as badly as my legs had last night. “Katie. You’re looking--” 

“Hungover,” I supplied and he chuckled. “You don’t have to be kind. I know how I look.” 

“I doubt that very highly.” He smiled at me as he came to stand at a comfortable conversational distance from me. “Regardless of your activities last night, you look good.” I blushed and smiled at him. He was a few inches shorter than either of my brothers, but built like a tank and more comfortable in his own skin than anyone else I had ever seen. I envied that. “How much do you remember?” 

“Pretty much everything.” I shrugged and gave him a sheepish grin. “I do remember violating your personal space pretty hardcore. I wasn’t sure you’d agree to lunch, even if you had promised to give me your number.” 

He surprised me by stepping closer. It wasn’t quite a looming stance, but he was taller and broader than I was and I briefly felt dwarfed. I couldn’t say I disliked the feeling. “Do you remember what I said?” His voice had gone low and a little rusty and I could feel my heart starting to hammer in my chest. 

“I remember a lot of what you said,” I whispered back and he smiled. “I remember being called sweet cheeks and you observing I was having trouble keeping my pants on. I remember you admitting that I was making it both difficult to be a gentleman and hard in general. I remember you suggesting that you’d be more than happy to fuck me if I wasn’t drunk. Did I miss anything?” 

“Nope. You got all the important ones.” He edged a little closer and I felt myself swaying, drawn to him like a planet in orbit. That scent of woodsmoke and old leather reached me again and I closed my eyes, just breathing him in. “Nicknames bother you?” he murmured. 

“As long as it’s because you think I’m cute and not because you can’t remember my name.” 

Matt chuckled and I bit my lip on a soft sound when his hand stroked my cheek, then down the side of my neck and around under my hair. “No need to worry about that, Katie. I’m not likely to forget much about you.” 

I blinked and looked up at him and he smiled that slow, almost smug smile. “What do you mean?” 

“You’re at least ten percent of the reason your brother beat me so badly at darts.” He let out a low, rattling groan in his throat. “God, I want to kiss you.” 

“What’s keeping you?” I breathed back and leaned closer. 

Matt grinned and let his lips brush mine. “The memory of your brother’s face when he hit a bullseye with one of those damn darts, to be honest, and a deep and abiding desire for it to not be in my eye.” 

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. His arms tightened around me and I clung to him, standing on my toes for the best reach I could hope for. “Ryan’s in Chicago,” I whispered when he broke the kiss for air. “Has been for the last year and a half. I’m all on my own here, Mr. Graver.” I pouted my lip at him and he laughed quietly. 

“Well, we can’t have that,” he growled and kissed me again. There was heat there and a hunger I recognized, responded to with my own. I wished he had stayed last night but I appreciated his decision to not. At the very least, this way I’d be more conscious for every kiss, every touch. His hand stroked down my back and then pulled, fingers splayed wide across my lower back. “So about that hickey in the backseat,” he whispered huskily in my ear and I giggled. 

“Right here?” I asked him teasingly. “In broad daylight?” 

“I don’t care if anyone sees,” he murmured, lips brushing slowly over mine. “Or hears,” he added softly when I moaned. “Say yes, Katie,” he whispered. “Please.” 

I blinked and leaned back to study his face thoughtfully. “Big on consent, aren’t you?” I whispered back and he actually blushed. 

“There’s too much ambiguity in the world,” Matt said and leaned his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes for a moment. “If I can make it simpler, I want to. I don’t want you to regret anything you do with me. I want you here for all of it.” When I just worked my mouth weakly for a moment, the humor flashed back into his eyes and he added, “Mostly because your brother terrifies me.” I grinned at him, but recognized that he was lightening the impact of what he had just said; he still meant every word. 

“You haven’t even met the other one,” I teased and leaned up to kiss him again. 

“There are more!?” he cried, his words muffled against my mouth. “Maybe I oughta rethink this…” But he grinned and kissed me, held me close and leaned me up against the wall outside the cafe when my legs started to tremble. “Your backseat or mine?” he asked playfully. 

“Mine is the most uncomfortable place in the world,” I informed him. 

“You drive a Volkswagen?” 

I stared. “Oh my god. Marry me. You’re a Clerks fan.” 

Matt laughed with his head back before he hugged me closer and kissed me again. “I’ve seen it once or twice. I dunno if I’d say I’m a fan.” He paused and nosed my face slowly. “Do you?” 

“Do I what?” I asked, feeling a little dizzy from being so close to him. 

“Drive a Volkswagen?” 

I giggled. “Yes, actually.” 

“My backseat, then.” Matt kissed me and pulled me with him before letting me go enough so we could walk together back toward his SUV. “Besides, there are other advantages to mine.” He grinned at me out of the corner of his eye. “Tinted windows.” 

“Oooh,” I said and stuck out my tongue between my teeth at him. “Shwanky.” 

He chuckled and opened the back door for me with a little bow. “Your carriage.” 

I grinned back and grabbed his shirt collar as I climbed in. “My ride.” 

Matt snorted as he followed me in and pulled the door shut, then sat back and got comfortable while I crawled into his lap. “I feel like I’m sixteen,” he chuckled as he stroked my hair back from my face. “Stealing my dad’s truck to sneak off on a date.” 

“You got an early start,” I teased as I settled with my belly against his chest and my hands in his hair. “I wasn’t sneaking around like this until college.” 

“It’s more expected of boys,” he murmured back. When I brushed my lips against his again, he groaned and his hands gripped my hips a little. “It’s been a long fucking time since I did, too.” 

“Bull,” I chuckled and took my time kissing down his neck to his shoulder. “I don’t believe that for a minute.” Matt ran his hands slowly over my hips, one sliding up my back while the other explored my hip and thigh and I sighed happily, pushed my nose into his neck. 

“I didn’t say I haven’t fucked around,” he whispered and I could hear the grin in his voice, “just that it’s been a long time since I fucked around in a car.” 

“Still don’t believe it,” I said and tested the edge of his ear with my teeth, drawing a pleased sound from him. His hand on my lower back curled slightly and I could feel him pulling my shirt up until his fingers found skin. “You seem like the kind of guy who practically lives in his car.” 

“You wouldn’t be wrong,” Matt whispered and something hard grated in his throat when I rocked against him and snuggled deeper into the seat. “Just kinda like a vacation from the car, usually. It’s sort of like fucking on the boss’s desk.” 

“Which has its own appeals,” I grinned. I took a second to frame his face with my hands and study his expression before I kissed him again, seriously and lingeringly. His warm hand on my back rubbed a slow circle and his fingers spread to grip my thigh. He kissed me back, his mouth soft and warm and eager all at once. “Did you have a preference on location for the hickey?” I breathed against his ear when I broke the kiss again. 

He breathed raggedly for a second with his eyes closed before he looked at me and there was a spark of hunger in his eyes. “So I’m receiving, am I?” he growled quietly. 

“It hadn’t been specified,” I murmured back. “If you’d rather give…” I gasped in surprise when he arched his back a little and lifted his hips, pressed himself up against me. “There’s the ride I was hoping for,” I whispered and Matt laughed. 

“How ‘bout we trade, mark for mark?” His eyes glittered and I felt my breath catch in my chest. He reached up and brushed my hair back from my shoulder, his thumb grazing my neck. “I’d put one… right there.” The pad of his thumb pressed against my pulse point and I closed my eyes with a little groan. 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” I whispered and tilted my head back when he stroked my throat and brought his lips up to my skin. In small, careful nibbles, he bit into my skin and held on just enough to make me start to pant, my fingers dragging in his hair. “Fuck, yes.” His tongue flicked against the spot on my neck and he sucked until there was a wild ache under the skin that matched the one between my legs. 

When he leaned back and released me, Matt paused to study his handiwork and chuckled, ran his thumb over the mark on my neck. “That’s gonna linger,” he growled quietly. 

I whimpered, having difficulty focusing enough to think clearly and when I opened my eyes, Matt was just watching me with that same small smile. “My turn,” I hissed and he tipped his head, eyes closing. I pressed my lips to the soft spot where his neck met his shoulder, then lapped at his skin in little teasing movements. I felt his pulse racing under my lips, his breathing getting ragged as his hands gripped my hips and drew me closer. I carefully fastened my teeth onto his skin and listened to him groan, answered it with a husky, hungry sound of my own. I alternated between sucking with my lips and pinching with my teeth until I could feel the tightness of his jeans over his erection. 

When I started to release my grip, Matt reached one hand up to press it lightly to the back of my neck. “Don’t stop,” he whispered. “Please, Katie.” 

I grinned against his skin and traced the softness just below his jaw with the tip of my tongue. “Do you like that?” I whispered when I reached his ear. He was breathing hard now and his eyes were pinched shut as he drew me closer with the one hand on my hip, rocking me against him. “Tell me,” I hissed softly. 

“Yes,” he groaned. “God, you’re incredible.” His hand on my hip squeezed and relaxed again, then pulled once more in a slow rocking. “Please, don’t stop.” 

I rocked forward against him, gently following the movement his hand was guiding me through and listened to his low moan. I pressed my face against his neck and found another spot to nibble. I took in the scent of his skin, the taste of his sweat on my tongue when I licked his jaw. He growled softly as I kissed my way up to his mouth and then kissed him again, taking his mouth fully and feeling the rush of heat as he kissed me back. I ran my hands over his face, then down his chest and felt the tremble in his abs, the hungry vibration as he held himself as still as possible. “I want you,” I whispered against his lips. 

“Thank god.” His hips surged up under me and I gasped, clinging to his shoulders. “If you didn’t, I think I’d die of a very acute case of blue balls.” 

“No such thing,” I purred in his ear and he laughed low in his throat. I nibbled his neck again and listened with satisfaction to the hungry groan that slipped out of him. When I dragged my fingers down to his hips and started to slide my hands up under his shirt, he arched his back and laid his head back against the seat. He hissed out an inarticulate string of sounds that might have been approval and outright moaned when I ducked my head down to kiss his bared chest. “God, Matt,” I gasped softly and ran my hands over his skin, down his sides, around his back. 

He growled again and his hands ran up my back, dragging my shirt with them and I lifted my arms to let him peel the shirt away. It was harder than it seemed when I reached up and my hands collided with the ceiling of the SUV. Matt chuckled and pushed me back a little so he could kiss my skin in return this time, feathering hungry little kisses across my chest and along the curve of my breasts, just shy of the edge of my bra cups. He surged up under me again and I squeaked when my head hit the ceiling. “You never think about the slope of a car ceiling until you’re trying to fuck in one,” I giggled. 

“Is that what we’re doing?” he murmured against my neck and the tip of his tongue traced my throat. 

“I would have thought the answer to that was pretty obvious by now,” I panted when he thrust up against me again and I rocked forward to press my aching pussy against the bulge of his erection. “Clothes have started to come off and there’s no doubt in my mind what you want.” I reached down between us to stroke my palm over his fly and he groaned again. 

“Katie,” he panted, “please say yes. I need to hear you say it.” 

I paused to consider his words, the way he said them, the very real fact that, yes, he did need to hear me say yes. I wondered why. Instead of asking, I leaned against his chest, stroked my hands over his face and kissed him, letting the heat pass into a kind of focused affection. When I let him go again, I whispered against his lips, “Yes. I want to have sex with you.” 

Matt groaned and clutched at my hips, pulling me tightly against him. “Here?” 

“Yes.” 

He opened his eyes and watched my face, still breathing hard. “Now?” 

I grinned and kissed him again. “Yes.” 

He growled softly and with one swift movement of his fingers, my bra unclasped and he pulled it away, buried his face between my breasts and held me tightly. I clung to him and he lifted me easily, rocked around in the back seat to press me back down and his hands immediately went to his own fly. I hooked one leg around his hip and gasped when his jeans slipped back enough to expose the curve of his ass and the length of his cock. When he started to fumble with my jeans, I arched my back to help him slip them down over my hips along with my panties. His skin was hot against mine and I moaned softly in anticipation, lifting my hips and begging for his touch. 

He paused with his face pressed into my neck and his erection twitching against my inner thigh. “Shit,” he grunted. “Condom.” 

I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered, “I’m on the pill and get tested annually. Unless you know something I don’t.” 

Matt chuckled against my neck and I felt his hips twitch forward a little. “Only that Graver sperm tends to laugh in the face of hormonal birth control.” I pressed closer to him and he moaned, barely a whisper in my ear. “God, I want you so bad.” 

“C’mon, then,” I purred. When he still hesitated, I added, “Be a reckless teenager with me. Show me what I missed.” 

“Fuck.” His hips sank and he glided into me, hot and hard and swollen from waiting. I moaned in pleasure and dropped my head back while he started to stroke into me, his face still pressed tightly to my neck. “Fuck, Katie, I need to… I…” 

“Don’t stop,” I begged him. “Please, Matt. Don’t stop.” 

His hips snapped forward and I gasped. His voice was a low, gravelly growl in my ear as he started to speed up, his hips rolling and pressing me deeper into the seat. When my head bumped the car door, I put one hand up to push back down and he groaned as the movement pressed him deeper into me. From somewhere outside of the sounds of our breathing and moaning, I could vaguely hear the creaking of the SUV’s suspension as we rocked it. Matt’s breath caught hard in his throat and he groaned, his strokes speeding a little more. “Katie,” he breathed. “Katie, god. I’m…” 

“Yes,” I whispered and arched my back eagerly. “That’s what I want.” He thrust into me again and my head bumped soundly against the door, pulling a little squeak out of me. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. 

“Don’t be,” I grinned back. “God, you feel good.” 

He reached up one hand to put it between my head and the door and then pressed himself deeper with another low sound. He was shaking now and so was I, right at the edge of what we were both looking for. I started to pant a hushed mantra of ‘yes’s in his ear, begging him with hands and hips to finish. Matt surged again and growled in my ear, then his hips snapped forward sharply and I cried out. He did it again and I felt my eyes rolling back in relief as he fucked me against the seat until his voice rattled in a groaning growl and he slumped down against me. 

“Sorry,” he whispered again and I laughed. 

“For what?” 

Matt blinked and lifted his head to study my face. When he saw the smug curl of my lips, his smile came back and he leaned up to kiss me. “Nothing, I guess. Thought I finished too quick.” 

“Nope,” I purred softly and kissed him back. “I’d say that was just about right.”  



End file.
